fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Fire InThe Hole
Welcome Hi, welcome to Fan-Ball Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Fire InThe Hole page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- HankGuideDude (Talk) 08:16, 2011 October 2 Well. It seems you found your way into our little wiki. Hm. Official welcome and stuff whatever. DMSwordsmaster Talk 14:08, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Well then. I did find it back then, I found it back now. The nonsense bullcrap story is about to become less.. nonsense. I wasn't that old back then. It's been a while, but not the decade older I feel reading my crap. Official thankyou etcetera if you don't mind :3 Fire InThe Hole (talk) 17:08, May 14, 2014 (UTC) Halo Hello there, Fire. Nice to meet ya. You should see me on chat. OFTENOSO. Lately, my internet is a bit bustly, though. I might have connection problems if you wish to chat. NutikTehWolfTalk 22:53, May 14, 2014 (UTC) Oh hello. I saw your story. It inspires me. I wrote something on its talk page. I hope you like the idea... Fire InThe Hole (talk) 13:56, May 15, 2014 (UTC) Need pixelart I need some pixelart of shelves of some sorts for my story. Right now, I'm looking for wooden shelves of some sorts that could fit into an SR stage. There are a few other things I could do with as well but they are not as important - my limited pixelart skills allow me to do them myself: Some kind of bed for a stick ranger character, ropes and perhaps some wooden furniture. If you have the skill, time and are willing to do this, please reply! Fire InThe Hole (talk) 13:25, May 16, 2014 (UTC) Wow, how do you even MAKE these maps?! NutikTehWolfTalk 20:07, May 16, 2014 (UTC) Maps? you mean the stage maps? Look here. It's a good idea to get the ranger.jar even if you aren't going to make maps, because there's fonts and stuff in there too. The stage generator is pretty old I think. It existed back when I joined the Dan-Ball wiki and it wasn't new back then. I've doubled the amount of text in my story because I felt like making the story a bit more interesting. When I have the time, I'm going to make a nice little picture of me as a Lumberjack with a Fire Axe. Fire InThe Hole (talk) 12:14, May 17, 2014 (UTC) I have Interest I have interest in Your story. And I want to be a dual Swordsman In your story Josewong (talk) 19:09, May 23, 2014 (UTC) Yay! You can be a Dual Swordsman. If you can make a picture like this: I would be very happy! You don't need to have an entire inventory (the left part will do) but I would really appreciate it If you have any specific wishes, tell me. Otherwise, I'll continue the second part of the story. Down in the cave things will be furnished. You'll spot the hatch that leads down there. Icarus will be suspicious of you, but I'll convince him you're okay. Thanks! Fire InThe Hole (talk) 10:35, May 24, 2014 (UTC) My Inventory Will Be Six Slots. I Will Have A Dual Pointed Sword. I Will Be Level 16. My Build Will Be Str:3 Dex:3 Mag:22 LP:168 Josewong (talk) 19:17, May 24, 2014 (UTC) I'll be able to do that for you, but it's rather late in here (11:14 PM - Europe yes) so I'll do that tomorrow. Fire InThe Hole (talk) 21:15, May 24, 2014 (UTC) Alright, working on it. LP 168 STR 3 AT 19-27 DEX 3 AGI 19-25 MAG 22 Range 20 I hope you like it! Fire InThe Hole (talk) 07:20, May 25, 2014 (UTC) Heyyy I have le idea. Someone else You can be the other guy in my story, and perhaps I can be in your story? NutikTehWolfTalk 13:53, May 25, 2014 (UTC) Stats LV: 90 LP: 640 STR: 100 DEX: 30 MAG: 50 AT: 86-104 (MACH CLAW 5) 59-68 (POISON CLAW 5 + CHARGE PUNCH 5) 60-70 (SPARK CLAW 6) HEAL: 64@Nutik 50@Jose/Fire every other shot (HEAL BOW 5) AGI: 5-10 (20-30 for HEAL BOW 5) RANGE: 60 (MACH CLAW 5) 75 (HEAL BOW 5) 15 (All other gloves) EXP: 5000000 (0%)